Not a Single Tear
by roxxisaid
Summary: Chuck has declared war on Blair. When things turn for the worse how will Chuck and Blair deal with the consequences. Based on the TV series and not the book.    Deals with adult issues both good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that I came up with after having seen Gossip Girl season 4x04. It is based on the characters of the TV series Gossip Girl not the book. Some of the characters might not follow those of the TV series. Hope you enjoy =]

* * *

Not a Single Tear

Chapter 1

"Hello ... Serena you need to clam down ... Are you sure ... I'm on my way." Nate spoke into his phone.

He was currently sitting in Chuck's place drinking a glass of scotch when he recieved a call from a hysterical Serena. He stood up and placed his glass on the bar surface.

"Archibald, leaving so soon?" Chuck asked as he came out from his room where he had been talking on the phone to the man who would be putting into action his next move towards Blair. For the pass six months, since Chuck had declared war on Blair, he had been unstoppable. Using all avaliable connections he had at his disposal to stay one step ahead of Blair and thus destorying everything she was looking forward to before she even knew it.

Blair had fought back, she was unwilling to let Chuck interfer in her life. Three weeks ago though things had changed. Blair had met a young man. At first she was suspicious of his intendtions, after all he could be another one of Chuck's war tactics. After a few weeks of trying to get Blair's attention, Ben seemed to not be part of Chuck's plan so Blair had decided to give him a chance.

Chuck became errated when he found out. How could she feel the pain he felt if she was laughing with someone else. Truth was that he was mad he wasn't the one behind this man. How wonderful it would be to have her fall for him the way he did with Eva and then rip him from her. If he wasn't the one who placed that man in her path, he was for sure going to be the man to rip him away from her. He just had to make sure she fell for him and when the time was right, just like a band-aid, he would rip this man away from her.

Chuck had been messing with Blair while he awaited for the right moment to put into action his plans, but he hadn't done anything big. While Nate was having a drink at Chuck's place, Chuck had received a call from one of his connections lettting him know that they were going to be able to discredit Ben whenever Chuck was ready for it. Now with his connections in place Chuck was able to sit back and wait for the appropriate moment to let the ball drop.

Stepping out of his room, Chuck was surprised to see Nate leaving so quickly after all he had just arrived.

"Serena just called me. She sounded hysterical and …" Nate stopped short, not wanting to get into this conversation with Chuck.

"What are you not telling me?" Chuck asked walking over to the bar to make himself a drink.

Chuck downed his drink and started walking after Nate. When Nate turned around and saw Chuck following him he didn't know what to do. If Chuck went with him things were going to go from bad to worse really fast.

"Where are you going Chuck?"

"I'm sure you'll need someone there to help you with my dear stepsister." Chuck simply answered and with a sigh Nate walked towards the elevator and out to comfort Serena once again.

Nate and Chuck arrived at the hospital. Although Nate somewhat knew what might be going on, at the same time he had no idea. Walking out of the elevators and into the Intensive Care Unit floor, Nate was assaulted by Serena.

"Nate it's horrible … she … horrible." Serena sobbed into Nate's chest not paying attention to who was standing next to them. Nate and Serena had a complicated relationship. Since Dan and Vanessa had moved to California to finish school, Serena and Nate had developed in an odd way. Neither wanted to ask where they stood but to an outsider they could easily pass for a couple.

"Let's go sit." Nate told Serena. They walked over to some of the chairs in the empty waiting room.

Chuck stayed behind not wanting to be near the couple. There was something inside him that wished he would have someone to comfort, that was such a foreign feeling. Chuck looked around wondering who he was there for. Not seeing Lily and remembering Serena mentioning a woman he put two and two together. A feeling unknown to him settled in the bottom of his stomach. What has happened to her that is so horrible?

Chuck didn't have enough time to ponder the question for he heard a very loud and distressed Eleanor Waldorf demanding to see her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter jumps between Chuck in the present and Blair in the past. Hope you enjoy =]

* * *

Not a Single Tear

CHAPTER 2

Blair had to admit that she was still in love with Chuck. She had a feeling that her love for Chuck would never cease to exist. Was she stupid for still loving this man? Was she stupid for still loving someone who no longer loved her but rather despised the fact that she was even alive? After Blair witnessing the hurt in Chuck's eyes when Eva left him, Blair had to ask herself if the love he so profusely professed to her was ever real.

At first she was so mad that the only man she could ever love wished her dead, not that to her knowledge he ever did but he might as well had. She was not taking any of it any longer. If war was what Charles Bass wanted, then war he would have. He would interfere in her social events and she would interfere in his business transactions. He would spread rumors to prevent her from rising in social status and she would spread rumors to bring down his precious companies. The same companies that he had offered her body for.

Blair was pissed off, but after a few months of these back and forth with Chuck, she started to become someone she was afraid to be. Chuck had done some cruel things to her but never had his games gone this long. It was during this time that she decided there had to be an end to this war, and she was going to have to be the one to end it.

Blair had never been the one to back down from anything before, but seeing what this was doing to her and the hurt and anger in Chuck's eyes whenever they came face to face was enough to bring even the toughest Blair down. Even if he didn't love her, she was still in love with him and she couldn't see him suffer any longer.

Although Blair loved Chuck, through the months of the Blair-Chuck war, Blair had begun to develop feelings of hatred towards him. Hatred for the hurt he had inflicted on her, hatred for the love that would never be reciprocated, and hatred for the way that he made her feel even with all his faults.

With this new epiphany Blair had set on a mission to do something good, perhaps even for the first time in her life. It was during this time that she met Ben. At first she was skeptical as whether he was who he said he was. This new Blair, post CB war, was afraid to trust anyone even more than the old Blair. Ben was persistent; he would not give up on her. No matter how cold or how much of a bitch she acted he still tried to win her affection. He was good though because within a few weeks he had won more of her affection then what it had taken others years to gain. She didn't know if it was her vulnerable state that had helped him or that she just wanted to believe that someone else could have her heart, to prove that Chuck wasn't the true owner.

Little did she know just how much this man would affect her life.

* * *

Chuck stood frozen in place. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't know what to do. Part of him was relieved that the only mother figure he had had in his life was not the one in ICU but then he felt anger that it was Blair. He immediately wanted to know why she was here, who had put her here? Yet he also wanted to walk in and see her hurt the same way he was. Surely she was there for some stupid reason, Blair always looking for attention.

The nurse had told Eleanor something that had made her turn around and sob onto the shoulder of Cyrus. Serena had stood from her seat and walked over to Eleanor, they quickly where caught up in a tight embrace.

Chuck didn't know what he was doing here. There was no reason why he should be standing in this hospital awaiting news of the woman who had destroyed his life. He didn't care what happened to her. He finally started moving again and walked right out of that hospital.

He walked back to his hotel. When he got there he went straight to the bar where he spend the next few hours just drinking his thoughts away. Thoughts of Eva, Blair, the hospital, and who he had become. His phone had been ringing none stop, and after 30 minutes of that he opted to turn it off. A pretty lady in pale skin had sat next to him. He was in need of some physical contact with a woman, so he knew that he would be taking her up to his room no matter what.

Not even an hour later he was deep inside the pale belle. There was so much alcohol in his system that the beautiful woman beneath him kept changing from Blair to Eva. He had closed his eyes for behind his lids he saw himself with Eva. Each thrust brought him closer to the edge. He was in the brink of release when he opened his eyes; his mind still had the image of Eva underneath him. As he started to calm, still inside of the woman from the bar, he looked down at her wishing to see the woman who made him a better man, instead what he saw caused him to panic.

Beneath him was a bruised, bloody Blair. He pulled out and jumped off the bed demanding that the woman leave his home immediately. The poor girl barely had time to gather her clothes before the front door was being shut in her face.

* * *

Blair was excited to be going out on an official date with Ben. They had gone out to get coffee various times, something Blair had found to be very relaxing. Tonight though, he would be wining and dining her the way a lady should be.

Blair had dressed in a very chic black dress and ankle high heels. She had curls all over her head and light makeup on. She had on one of her favorite Tiffany & Co. diamond pendant. Ben had shown up at her place just in time, he offered her his hand and guided her out to the night that awaited them.

Ben had taken Blair out to a fancy restaurant and then they had gone for a walk in the beautiful New York City. They had been so into their conversation that they had not noticed exactly where they were heading.

When Blair finally saw exactly where they had walked into it was too late. There was not another soul around her but Ben.

* * *

Chuck didn't sleep a wink all night. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the bruised and bloody body of Blair. In all truth he knew the image wasn't real. He had just been drinking too much and the fact that Blair was in the hospital brought him images of what he went through with his father. Truth be told Blair was most likely in the hospital because she had probably taken it too far with her bulimia. Nothing to really worry about. Of course she would find herself in ICU, being the drama queen she was, she demanded attention.

Chuck needed to get out and away from this room. He got out of bed and had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. Chuck walked over to the door and opened it, only to see Nate standing there with the same clothes from the day before, his hair sticking out from everywhere, and looking paler than ever.

"Will it kill you to answer your phone?" Nate commented while pushing by Chuck and walking start to the bar. He grabbed the whiskey and poured himself half a cup which he downed in one shot.

"You look like you've gone through hell." Chuck told Nate with a chuckle. Nate glared at Chuck and went to open his mouth to speak.

"Save it Archibald. I don't care." Chuck turned around and headed back to his room.

"Well you should care. If you … Chuck I don't care how much you say you hate her, you wouldn't want to see her the way she is now." Nate was now standing in the doorway of Chuck's room.

"I'm sure she is just being dramatic. Beside she deserves everything she gets and more." Chuck tries to push pass Nate but he wasn't having it.

"You're one to talk. Maybe this is your karma. To have to see the one person you love the most the way she is. To have to see her so defenseless, so weak, so hurt." Nate stared down Chuck daring him to talk. For so long Nate had stood back and watched these games between Blair and Chuck. For so long he had kept his mouth shut, that all ended now. Chuck would have to listen to him.

* * *

The alley was dark; she couldn't even remember how they had gotten there to begin with. Blair was happy that Ben could distract her so well. She was happy she had given Ben a chance.

When they both saw where their walking had taken them, they laughed it up and turned back around to head towards the same way they assumed they had made it in there in the first place. They didn't make it out; two men dressed in black blocked their exit.

Blair froze in place, she held on to Ben's hand tighter.

"Hey there pretty lady, that's some might fine jewelry you have on." One man said.

"That's a mighty fine piece of ass if you ask." The other spoke up. He then proceeded to run his index finger across Blair's jaw. Blair turned her face towards Ben. He wasn't doing anything. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"You can have my jewelry, my bag, just let us go." Blair spoke to the man who had commented on her jewelry. There was no fear in her voice, but deep inside she was shaking.

"Oh sweetheart that's nice of you to offer isn't Johnny?" the second man told the first.

"It's mighty nice." Johnny answered.

"But I think we'd like to take a little more than material things from you sugar, right Ben?"


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy ")

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Nate had dragged Chuck to see Blair. Chuck had been unwilling to go at first but later had decided he wanted to see Blair's manipulations in person. If she had Nate and Serena believing in it then she really must have outdone herself.

Chuck was walking towards Blair's room with a smirk. He didn't know what he was about to face but he was full of joy just thinking about telling Blair how he saw right through her lies and game. He had his words all carefully planned out. Nate had turned around and saw Chuck smiling. He didn't understand how someone could be smiling in a situation like this. Surely if it was he the one about to see Serena in the hospital like Chuck was about to see Blair, he would be dying. He had to warn Chuck, he didn't want Chuck going in there believing he was going to see the Blair he and everyone else knew.

Before he was allowed to talk to Chuck, they were stopped by one of the nurses. Nate had forgotten how visitation worked on this floor. There was only one person allowed in at a time and you had to show proof of who you were in order to be given a pass that allowed you entrance. Usually they only allowed family members in with the patients when they were in these conditions, but seeing as it was a Waldorf in the room, and since it didn't hurt that the family knew the doctors, a few selected people beyond family had been given rights to go in the room.

Nate showed the nurse his pass, which contained his name, his birth date, and a picture of him on it. He had informed the nurse that Chuck had just arrived and needed his pass. The nurse made quick work of getting Chuck's pass created. If you had asked anyone there she was going out of her way just to get it done. At first Chuck was beyond piss that he had to make a pass to be able to see Blair. Who did she think she was with all this security? Was all this done so that no one who smuggle drugs to her or a pan for her to throw up in? This was beyond ridiculous. The only thing that helped the situation was the cute nurse that was helping him. At least he was guaranteed a quick fuck before going back to the hotel.

Nate saw how Chuck stood there flirting with the nurse, although no words were being spoken the looks they were giving each other was enough for Nate to know. He decided then and there that he wouldn't warn Chuck, he would just let him walk in there with his fake theories. Maybe that would help snap Chuck out of whatever was going on in his twisted mind.

Once Chuck had his pass and even the nurse's number, they continued their walk towards Blair's room. Another nurse had stopped them asking where they were heading and to see their pass. They presented the passes to the nurse and Nate proceeded to explain to him where they were heading. The nurse offered to go check if anyone was in the room and would come back to escort one of them to visit with Blair.

This made Chuck even angrier. Blair was sure going to get a nice long applause for how well she had planned this out. She sure knew how to push his button. If there was one thing Chuck Bass didn't like, it was waiting. The nurse came back accompanied by Serena, who looked like the walking dead. When she spotted Nate her eyes became watery and she rushed over to him. The nurse followed a few second after Serena and asked who was going to go visit. Nate didn't even bother acknowledging the nurse's question, so Chuck stepped forward and followed closely behind. They soon were in front of Blair's door. The man who had led him there had patted his back and walked away.

Truth be told, Chuck was nervous deep down inside. He knew that a bulimic episode would not call for such extremes in medical care, no matter who you were. With one final deep breath, Chuck opened the door and stepped inside the cold hospital room.

He didn't dare to look at Blair yet. The second he stepped in, he turn away from where he assumed the bed was and closed the door. He could hear the beeping sound of a machine, and an odd sound of air could it be? It sounded like a respiratory machine. Why would she need a respiratory machine? He couldn't wait any longer and turned around.

Chuck felt his blood run cold as it rushed down his blood. The beauty that was once Blair's was gone. She was still beautiful but it was now buried beneath this wounded body. In front of him laid an unconscious body, because he couldn't believe it was Blair. The white, perfect skin that was Blair's was covered in purplish, angry bruises. He didn't know how or when he had walked over to her bedside, but there he stood, looking down at Blair.

Her eyes were closed, and she had tubes going and coming out of various places in her body. Looking down at her right arm, Chuck could make out three finger shaped bruises. He gently traced his fingers in the shape of the bruises and then traveled up towards her covered shoulder till he finally reached a bandage that covered a great majority of her neck. His hand then continued up towards her face. You could still see some of her beauty through the swelling and bruises. Her lips were blue and hard. Not the lips he remembered kissing.

He brought his hand back into his pant pocket and just stared. He wondered who could have done this to her. Surely no one was brave enough to hurt a Waldorf. His anger, that had been dormant since he had walked into the room, awoken. She had to have planned this whole charade to make him suffer. Well he was not going to dwell on the situation.

-NST-

Nate has persuaded Serena to let him take her home so she could take a shower and get something to eat. She had given in because Chuck was with Blair. Blair's mother was dealing with the authorities so Serena and Nate had offered to stay with Blair just in case she would awake from her coma.

Serena and Nate had only been gone for an hour before they returned and were surprised by the news they received. They were greeted by Blair's doctor who had quickly become familiar with their names.

"Nate, Serena, I am so glad you are here. I have news of Blair." Doctor Smith.

-NST-

Blair was slowly gaining conscious. She was gradually coming to her senses but she could feel something that was not letting her breath. Her eyes were too heavy for her to open, but she could feel a heavy weight on top of her. She thought she was still in the alley with those men. She could still feel their hands on her. The way they pulled her necklace from her neck cutting into the side of it, or how one man held her arm while another pulled her dress.

She couldn't breathe. She just wanted to get away from them but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, how many kicks or punches she tried to aim towards her attackers she couldn't escape them.

She could feel her heart pump faster with every thought and feeling crossing her mind. It was as if she could hear the beeping of her heart. It was steadily increasing, and along with it was a swooshing sound. She faintly heard a voice talk to her.

"You don't fool me Waldorf."

It sounded familiar but she couldn't place who it belonged to. With this new adrenaline coursing through her body, Blair started to feel lighter. Her eye lids where not so heavy and she little by little attempted to open them till she could see where and who she was with. She could feel like she was being poked.

All of a sudden there was a bright white light being shined in her eyes. She could barely make out the face of the people standing around her. They were talking to her, asking her questions. Her head was pounding and her throat hurt. There was something stuck in it.

-NST-

Chuck laid back into the leather seat of his limo. He looked ahead to the nurse who was currently righting her uniform. He didn't know her name, or anything about her for that matter, all he knew was that she could certainly take care of her patients.

With a final kiss on the cheek, the nurse stepped out of the limo. Her toned, milky white skinned thighs taunted Chuck to the point where he wanted to pull her back into the limo and ravish her. Images of Blair's milky skin being caressed by his hands while she moved over him played behind his eyes. Far too soon the image was replaced by her bruised, marred body.

Chuck didn't dare to close his eyes again. He just wanted to get home and enjoy the company of his best friend Scotch. He stepped into the elevator that would take him closer to his wanted destination. As the doors opened his phone rang, he was looking down at his phone while he ignored Nate's call. Without raising his eyesight, he walked towards his door and as he turned his phone off.

A pair of legs appeared in his sight of vision. He slowly raised his head. The wind was knocked out of Chuck has his dark eyes finally laid on the blue eyes of the person standing in front of his penthouse door.

-NST-

"Nate did you reach him?" Serena asked.

"He ignored my call and now he has his phone off. Chuck doesn't want to be reached and I for one am tired of being the one to have to contact him." Nate sighed and ran his hands through his already messy hair. The last 20 minutes had been nerve-racking to say the least.

"I just can't believe it. Why … Why …?" Serena couldn't even form the words going through her head. So much had happened. So much was still going on. She was feeling fatigue, with everything that had happen within the last 48 hours; there was too much going on in her mind. Her breathing started to pick up and before either of them knew it, she was hyperventilating. She used the wall behind her to slide herself to the ground and placed her head between her knees.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy =]

CHAPTER 4

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked not believing who was standing in front of him.

"I was asked to come? Do you not want me here?" Eva replied to Chuck. She stepped forward bring herself closer to Chuck.

"I'm just surprised that's all. I thought you would never come back." Chuck closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Blair contacted me and said that you needed me. She sounded so serious and even offered to pay for my flight here. I just had to come."

Chuck pulled away at the mention of Blair's name. He looked into the eyes of Eva not believing that she was standing in front of him. With the mention of Blair's name though, he didn't understand what was going on.

"You say Blair brought you here?" Chuck asked in disbelieve.

"Why yes. She let me know that you were having a difficult time and begged me to return."

"Well come in, we will have to discuss this later." He opened the door for her and placing his hand on her lower back, guided her inside.

Once Chuck had prepared drinks for Eva and himself, he walked over to the sofa and sat next to Eva. Eva slowly sipped from her drink, it was too strong for her likely but she would never tell him that. Chuck, on the other hand, drank his in one sip. After a few seconds, that seemed like hours to Chuck, of staring at one another Eva broke the ice.

"Blair called me a week ago, she begged me to listen to her. The first couple of times she called I hung up on her, but the last time I decided to hear her out. She told me in a very serious and concerned voice that you were not doing too well. Something about drinking yourself to death and that it was all because of my leaving. She asked me to come see you because she couldn't take your pain any longer. So after much think I decided to come back and give you the farewell you deserve." Eva decided to leave out the fact that Blair had send someone to her home to convince her to come see Chuck. After seeing the conditions Chuck was in she was glad she had decided to come.

Chuck looked at Eva not knowing what to say. As Eva looked back at him she noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the paler than usual complex of his face, the slight slump, and weight loss that was barely visible.

"Farewell? You came all this way to simply give me a proper farewell? …" Chuck stood from his position on the couch and began to pace the room.

"Chuck …" Eva began to speak but was cut off by a very anger Chuck.

"Of all the women I know, I believed you to be the one to never associate yourself with Blair. Perhaps you really are not the person I thought you to be." Chuck walked towards the door and opened it. Eva understood what Chuck wanted. She placed her half full drink on the table and stood from her seat. Picking up the little luggage she had brought she walked over to were Chuck stood with the door open.

"Chuck, what we had was beautiful, I will always be grateful for what you showed and gave me. I truly care for you but I do not love you the same way you do not love me. Do not hide from your feelings any longer and forgive her the way I forgave you." Eva stood on her tippy toes and kissed Chuck on the cheek before walking out of his life for good.

NST

Serena and Nate were sitting on the cold, white hospital floor. Serena still had her head between her knees while Nate has his head leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. They were exhausted and at the moment just wanted to hear about their friend's condition.

It felt like they had been waiting for hours, maybe even days to know how Blair was doing. Finally after what seemed like eternity the doctor came out to talk to them.

"Guys, you can go see her now. We had to medicate her a little because she was getting too anxious while we attempted to remove the breathing tube but it has been removed. She may not be doing a lot of talking because it is probably painful for her. Other than that she might also not be the same person you knew her to be because of the traumatic events she underwent. Give her time okay." The doctor told Nate and Serena. Although they had already been informed of some of the consequences Blair may suffer from, they were in no way ready for what they were about to face.

Blair was slightly reclined on the white hospital bed but remained unmoved, just staring out the window. The color was slowly coming back to her lips, although they were still pretty pale. She did not realize that visitors had just walked into her room, or perhaps she had chosen to ignore them.

Serena and Nate stood to the right of Blair's bed not knowing what to do. Serena was the first to walk over to Blair and placed her hand on Blair's shoulder. Blair jumped and moved herself away from Serena's touch. Blair slowly turned her face towards Serena, there were tears pooled in her eyes. The minute Serena saw her friend so broken she couldn't help the tears that formed in her very own eyes.

Nate stood back watching as Serena's shoulders shook and the tears ran down Blair's cheeks. It occurred to him then that this was the first time he witnessed Blair crying. He stood there not knowing what to do. Here he was looking at the two most important women in his life hurting and he couldn't stand it. It was in that moment that Nate swore that he would make the people who caused this mess pay. He didn't care who they were or why they had done it, although he sure wanted to know why, bottom line was they would pay; he would make sure of that.

The hours had passed slowly as Nate sat in the couch inside of Blair's hospital room. Serena and Blair had not spoken a word out loud. It was as though they didn't need to, as if they had their own silent language. Long after the tears and sobbing had subsided, Serena had laid very carefully, as to not disturb any of the tubes and machines hooked on to Blair, down on the bed. That was in almost the exact same location they were still in. The nurse had walked in a few minutes ago to bring in Blair's food. The food still remained untouched. It was at that moment that Nate stood from his spot and walked out the door.

Serena had seen Nate walk out but was torn has to what she should do. Poor Nate had been with her throughout this whole ordeal and not once, since walking into the room, had she nor Blair, paid any attention to him. She thought about going after him but then decided that Blair needed her more.

After about fifteen minutes Nate walked back into Blair's room. In his hands he carried a bag of cafeteria food and two bottles of water. When Serena saw what he had gone out to do, she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

Blair had not missed the smile that came so naturally to her best friends face. She patted Serena on the knee and hoped that she would understand that unspoken words she meant. Once she saw that Serena had understood her, Blair attempted to smile but it was too painful. She saw how Nate setup the food for Serena, and it made her feel this unusual feeling. Although she was not one of those women that neither needed nor wanted a man to cater her, watching Serena and Nate made her wish that there was a man in her life that truly cared for her.

NST

Meanwhile back at the Bass palace, Chuck was lurking through the dark interior of his bedroom. So far he had managed to break two mirrors, three photo frames, and one fancy crystal bottle that held the most precious liquid known to mankind, good, old, aged scotch. Chuck couldn't believe what was happening around him. The one person who had made him into a better person had just walked out of his life for a second time. There was only one person to blame for his current pain. There was only one person who could do this to him twice. There was only one person who would be paying for this and he would make sure that they would pay for what they have caused.

Chuck threw the empty glass that had once held his scotch against the wall. The crystal glass shattered on contact and all the tiny, fragmented pieces scattered on the floor. Chuck did not stick around to see the glass shatter. He was already out the door and on the phone calling his driver to meet him out front. He had set his mind and now she was going to have a piece of his mind, and maybe, no they would definitely get to experience a little piece of hell along with it.

NST

Serena and Nate were laughing and enjoying their food with Blair, when a nurse walked into the room and told them it was time for them to go. They didn't want to leave and Nate attempted to talk to the nurse but she was not having it. Leaving Blair with promises of coming over first thing in the morning, Serena and Nate walked out the room. Not even minutes later, Blair door opened. She turned thinking that Serena had forgotten something and this brought a smile to her face. Somethings just never change, she thought. Once Blair saw who exactly was walking into her room, she couldn't help the emotions that begun to form inside her.


End file.
